User blog:StanFord85/List of Characters of Cartoon + Anime !
There is a total of 200 playable characters (??? if double characters are counted) whose 13 are starter and 15 are unlockable. Each one of these characters have a very simplistic moveset consisting of only 5 attacks (a standard attack, an up attack, a side attack, a down attack and an aerial down attack) and some have only 4 attacks. Due to this, in addition to the properties for some attacks, the Tier list had to have special conditions in order to be formed properly and was a very hard task. Though there are only 5 attacks for each moveset, some characters gain an extra attack while jumping. The characters are the fighters which represent the universe they belong to. Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and a unique special move called a "Final Smash". Playable Characters The following characters appear as starter characters: 1st Starters *Gravity Falls - Stan Pines *Akame Ga Kill - Akame *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Neptune / Purple Heart *Steven Universe - Steven *Naruto Shippuden - Naruto Uzumaki *Elfen Lied - Lucy / Nyu *Wow Wow Wubbzy - Wubbzy *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Madoka Kaname *Hellsing - Alucard *Geronimo Stilton - Geronimo Stilton *Jimmy Neutron - Jimmy Neutron *The Fairly Oddparents - Timmy Turner *Fairy Tail - Natsu Dragnir *Powerpuff Girls - Blossom *Dragon Ball Z - Goku (base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Kaioken, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken) *Saint Seiya - Pegasus Seiya 2nd Starters *Spongebob Squarepants - Spongebob *Medaka Box - Medaka Kurokami *High School DxD - Rias Gremory *Powerpuff Girls - Bubbles and Buttercup *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Panty & Stocking *One Piece - Luffy *Phineas & Ferb - Phineas et Ferb *To Love Ru - Lala Satalin Deviluke *Rugrats - Tommy Pickles *Soul Eater - Maka and Soul *Date A Live - Tohka Yatogami *Infinite Stratos - Houki Shinonono *Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Rika and Satoko *The Amazing World Of Gumball - Gumball and Darwin *Adventure Time - Finn and Jake 3rd Starters *HunterXHunter - Gon Freecss *Yu Yu Hakusho - Yusuke Urameshi *Case Closed - Conan Edogawa *Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Tsuna Sawada *Wander Over Yonder - Wander *Star vs. The Force Evil - Star Butterfly *Kill La Kill - Ryuko Matoi *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Billy and Mandy *D-Gray Man - Allen Walker *Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson *Avatar - Aang *Shaman King - Yoh Asakura *Jewelpet - Ruby and Labra with Rinko Kougyoku and Akari Sakura *Shugo Chara - Amu Hinamori with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia *Teen Titans Go! - Robin 4th Starters *Gravity Falls - Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy, and Mousse *Akame ga Kill - Tatsumi, Leone, Mine, Lubbock, Sheele, Bulat and Najenda *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Noire / Black Heart, Blanc / White Heart, Vert / Green Heart, IF and Compa *Inazuma Eleven - Endou Mamoru *Steven Universe - Amestyst, Pearl, Garnet and Connie *Naruto Shippuden - Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma *One Piece - Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook *Spongebob Squarepants - Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Plankton *Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Shion and Satoshi *The Amazing World Of Gumball - Anais, Nicole, Richard, Tobias, Joe, Musami, Leslie, William, Clayton, Sarah, Carmen, Alan, Juke, Tina, Jamie, Ocho, Eggheads, Anton, Sussie, Carrie and Penny *Jimmy Neutron - Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby and Nick *The Fairly Oddparents - Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, A.J, Chester, Jorgen, Juandissimo, Cupid, Binky, and Turbo Thunder *Infinite Stratos - Ichika, Cécilia, Rin, Laura, Charlotte, Maya, Tatenashi, Kanzashi, Tabane and Chifuyu *Fairy Tail - Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Elfman and Laxus *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura and Kyubey *Phineas & Ferb - Perry, Candice, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford *To Love Ru - Rito, Mikan, Haruna, Nana, Momo, Golden Darkness and Mea *Rugrats - Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie et Kimi *Soul Eater - Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty *Date A Live - Kotori, Origami, Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru *Shaman King - Ren, Horohoro, Ryo, Lyserg and Chocolove *Yu Yu Hakusho - Kazuma Kuwabara *Teen Titans Go! - Cyborg, Starfire, Changelin and Raven 5th Starters *Persona 4 - Yu Narukami *DanganRonpa - Makoto Naegi and Hajime Hinata *Clarence - Clarence *Regular Show - Mordecai and Rigby *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom *Saint Seiya - Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Jabu and Ichi *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta (base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Blue) *The Wild Thornberrys - Eliza, Darwin and Donnie *Show by Rock - Cyan, Chuchu, Retoree and Moa *Full Metal Alchemist - Edward and Alphonse *RWBY - Ruby *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Marinette / Ladybug *Naruto Shippuden - Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Killer Bee, Tsunade, Jiraya and Orochimaru 6th Starters *Sword Art Online - Kirito and Asuna *Persona 4 - Yosuke, Rise, Chie, Yukiko and Teddie *Attack on Titan - Eren Yeager *Danganronpa - Kyoko, Byakuya, Aoi, Yasuhiro, Sayaka, Hifumi, Chihiro, Nagito, Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Mahiru, Hiyoko and Mikan *Dragon Ball Super - Future Trunks (base, Super Saiyan) *Show by Rock - Crow, Aion, Yaiba, Rom, Shu Zo, Riku and Kai *Soul Eater Not! - Tsugumi, Meme and Anya *D Gray-Man - Lavi, Lenalee and Yu Kanda *Akame ga Kill - Chelsea and Susanoo *Powerpuff Girls Z - Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup *Adventure Time - BMO, Lumpy Space Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Marceline *Pokemon - Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *Naruto Shippuden - Sasuke Uchiwa *RWBY - Weiss, Blake and Yang *One Piece - Ace, Marco, Jozu and Vista Final Starter *Gravity Falls - Ford Pines *Akame ga Kill - Kurome *Dragon Ball Z - Vegito (base, Super Saiyan Blue) Unlockable Characters The AI level of unlockable character fights increases with each consecutive character *Gravity Falls - Gideon, McGucket, Robbie, Lee, Nate, Thompson, Pacifica, Grenda, Candy and Blendin *Akame ga Kill - Wave, Run, Bols and Seryu *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Plutia / Iris Heart and Peashy / Yellow Heart *Powerpuff Girls - Princess Morduck, Brick, Boomer, Butch (as alternative counterpart of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Adventure Time - Fionna and Cake, Lumpy Space Prince, Prince Gumball Flame Prince and Marshall Lee *Persona 4 - Kanji and Naoto *Danganronpa Toko / Genocider Sho, Leon, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Hifumi, Sakura, Akane, Kazuichi, Ultimate Imposter, Teruteru, Peko, Ibuki, Nekomaru, Gundham and Chisa *Sword Art Online - Leafa and Sinon *Show by Rock - Daru Dayu, Un, A, Rosia, Tsukino, Holmy and Jacqueline *Naruto Shippuden - Ay Raikage, Mei Terumi and Onoki *Powerpuff Girls Z - Brick, Boomer and Butch *One Piece - Buggy, Jinbei, Perona, Boa Hancock, Mihawk, Law, Sabo, Kuma and Whitebeard *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Adrien / Cat Noir *Rick & Morty - Rick and Morty Villain Characters and Bosses : Click here Voice Japanese: English: *Alex Hirsch : Stan Pines *Molly Searcy : Akame *Melissa Fahn : Neptune / Purple Heart *Zach Callison : Steven *Maile Flanagan : Naruto Uzumaki *Kira Vincent-Davis : Lucy / Nyu *Grey DeLisle : Wubbzy, Mandy *Christine Marie Cabanos : Madoka Kaname *Crispin Freeman : Alucard *Brian Drummond : Geronimo Stilton *Debi Derryberry : Jimmy Neutron *Tara Strong : Timmy Turner, Bubbles *Todd Haberkorn : Natsu Dragnir, Allen Walker, Death the Kid *Cathy Cavadini : Blossom *Sean Schemmel : Goku *Tom Kenny : Spongebob *Shelley Calene-Black : Medaka Kurokami, Najenda *Jamie Marchi : Panty Anarchy, Rias Gremory *Elizabeth Daily : Buttercup, Tommy Pickles *Laura Bailey : Maka Albarn *Micah Solusod : Soul Eater *Michelle Rojas : Tohka Yatogami *Monica Rial : Houki Shinonono *Rebecca Forstadt : Rika Furude *Minx Lee : Satoko Hojo *Logan Grove : Gumball Watterson *Kwesi Boakye : Darwin Watterson *Jeremy Shada : Finn the human *John DiMaggio : Jake the dog *Erica Mendez : Gon Freecss, Ryuko Matoi *Justin Cook : Yusuke Urameshi *Alison Viktorin : Conan Edogawa *Jack McBrayer : Wander *Eden Sher : Star Butterfly *Richard Horvitz : Billy *Zach Tyler : Aang *Roger Craig Smith : Yoh Asakura *Corey Hartzog : Tatsumi *Allison Keith : Leone *Christina Kelly : Mine *Jessica Boone : Sheele *Tyler Galindo : Lubbock *David Wald : Bulat *Erin Fitzgerald : Noire / Black Heart *Wendee Lee : Blanc / White Heart *Tara Platt : Vert / Green Heart *Kate Higgins : IF, Sakura Haruno *Cherami Leigh : Lucy Heartfilia French: Category:Blog posts